poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kidnapped Mother/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Kidnapped Mother in Pooh's Adventures Chronicles. Opening/Morning Routine/Breakfast/Ash Argues with Delia (The episode begins as we see it's morning and Ash woke up) *'Ash Ketchum:' (Yawns) *'Pooh Bear:' Morning. *'Tai Kamiya:' Good morning, Ash. *'Ash Ketchum:' Good morning, guys. *'Fred Jones: '''Good morning. Great sleepover. *'Ash Ketchum: I know. *'''Delia Ketchum: (Off-screen) Ash! Get up, get washed, and get dressed! Your friends too. *'Ash Ketchum: '''Mom! Please! It's embarassing. *'Shaggy Rogers: Yes. Mrs. Ketchum. *'Ash Ketchum: '''Well we still have breakfast. *'Pooh Bear: 'I love breakfast. *'Ed: 'Yum. (They got dressed and head downstairs for breakfast and in the kitchen) *'Shaggy Rogers: 'What’s for breakfast? *'Brock: 'Me and Ash's mom are cooking pancakes, eggs and sausages. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum: Mom! Can't you see you're embarassing me?! Can't you be normal? (Delia looked hurt and leaves sadly) *'Ash Ketchum: '''What? *- *- *'Rabbit:' Why would you say that to your own mother, Ash? At Myotismon's Lair Delia gets Kidnapped (Delia still upset about what Ash said to her) *- *- *'Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! It's Tiger Claw! *'Piglet: '''Oh D-d-d-dear and Bane too *'Delia Ketchum: 'What are you doing here? *'Tiger Claw: 'We have come for you. (Delia gets scared) *'Ash Ketchum: 'Hey, leave her alone! *'Bane: How about you make us. *- (Tiger Claw knocks Delia out cold, and carries her away) *'Tiger Claw:' Bane! I got here, let's go! *- *'Bane:' (To Pooh and friends) You got off easy *- *'Ash Ketchum:' MOM! *- *'Tigger:' After those bad guys *'Eddy: '''Hold on, Mrs. Ketchum! We'll rescue ya! *- *'Ash Ketchum: She's gone. I couldn't save her. Ash feels guilty/Ash goes to save his mom (Ash walking into the living room looking sad and looks at the picture of him and his mom as Pikachu jumps on to his shoulder to comfort him) *'Pikachu: '''Pika *'Ash Ketchum: (Ash looks back at the picture then turns brave) * Ash Ketchum: 'I’m going to save her. * '''Pooh Bear: '''What? * - * - *'Ash Ketchum: No guys, this is my mess so I have to be the one to fix it. So I'm going solo. * - *'Pooh Bear:' Ash we're in this together *'Tigger: '''That's right *'Ash Ketchum: Guys, you're the best. Thanks. *'''Tai Kamiya: Come on, guys. We can rescue his mother right? *'All DigiDestined & their Digimon:' Yeah! *'Eddy: '''No way! Forget it! I ain't doing it. (He walks off) *'Double-D: But Eddy, you saw what happened? If Ash’s mom isn’t rescued, who knows what those bad guys will do to her. Do you realize how miserable Ash's life will be? *'''Ed: Come on Eddy please *'Eddy:' Alright already! Let’s go save Ash's mother. *'Ed: '''Ash is the man! *- *- *'Timon: Um guys I hate to spoil the moment but we have one itsy bitsy little problem *'''Littlefoot: What’s that Timon? *'Timon:' WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HECK THEY TOOK HER AND WHERE THEY ARE!! Delia in Myotismon's Lair *- *'''Delia Ketchum: '''Where am I? * Category:Transcripts Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Chronicles